Snow and Ash
by smudgenaught
Summary: Toshiro has nothing much to do (but plenty to complain about) when he meets a certain teen called rin. they quickly realise that both their worlds will soon change and in ways that neither can comprehend. there are only 2 problems. one's a demon, the other is supposed to kill demons. one likes peach ice tea. the other likes lemon. what whill they do?ToshiroxRin.T atm, M maybe later
1. Chapter 1

**OK PEEPS!**

**OK**** peeps, just to make things clear here, this is a fanfic crossover of Bleach and Ao no exorcist (Blue Exorcist). it will be Toshiro Hitsugaya x Rin Okumura, and is a MalexMale fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing, then please don't read :)**

**secondly, this is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be great! (even though i doubt many people will find this fic) even criticism is fine :P it's just great to have opinions or advice :D **

**I will be trying to update as much as possible, but bear with me people! :3**

**anyways... sorry bout all that...**

**ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer:**i do not own bleach or Ao no exorcist, only the story is mine (although i wish i did :P )

* * *

><p>Toshiro was walking through the winding maze of streets that made up soul society, contemplating why the world was so cruel. He inwardly sighed. First, he had to wake up Matsumoto, and then do all the paperwork for his squad. Just as he finished his paperwork, another pile was dumped on his desk from another squad. Refraining from showing his annoyance, though not quite managing to suppress an eyebrow twitch, he silently struggled to complete the day's chores. Hence he was now heading home with plans to slip into a hot bath and not come out for a considerable amount of time.<p>

His phone beeped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA-oh, it's you commander. Yes. Yes. I understand, I'll head out immediately."

After hanging up, the snowy-haired captain let out a sigh of exhaustion. As if today hadn't been enough, now he'd been tasked with investigating a recent spike in demon activity. Why a captain had to do it, he had no clue. More importantly, why that captain had to be him, was an even more annoying matter.

* * *

><p>2 days later and the snowy-haired captain was shopping. Since he was in the real world, he was dressed in his customary plain white shirt, sneakers, and jeans that looked so tattered, most people would have sworn they were only held together by willpower.<p>

Toshiro made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. He didn't understand how these humans organised their stores. "Ketchup next to biscuits?! What's that about?" he said to himself. This, however, was not Toshiro's concern. Another, very important issue, was. WHERE THE HELL WAS THE ICE TEA?! He was about to renew his quest to find his favourite beverage, when a huge spirit pressure almost brought him to his knees!

The white-haired prodigy jumped up and ran as fast as he could towards the source of this immense reiatsu.

Turning what he judged to be the last corner, the snowy-haired captain deduced that the source of this reiatsu was coming from an old church building on the other side of the street. Although the building was completely trashed, there were traces of smoke still coming from some of the bigger holes and cracks. This damage had obviously been done recently. Toshiro noticed a blue glow emanating from inside the old church building.

* * *

><p>By the time he arrived, whatever had happened had obviously finished, and that immense reiatsu was gone as well. Toshiro suddenly heard a roar that deafened him, but it didn't scare him. It was the sound of sorrow, regret and anger all mixed together in one heart wrenching sound. Before Toshiro could do anything, the sound stopped, suddenly replaced by a pitiful sobbing, sounding as if the person was trying to hold them back but couldn't.<p>

As the snowy-haired captain finally rounded the last pile of rubble to find the source of the saddest sound he'd ever heard, Toshiro, frozen in shock, could only stare.

The most beautiful pure-blue eyes he'd ever seen stared back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **just to clarify a few things, in the way that i have mixed up the two amazing worlds of bleach and ao no exorcist, i imagine it that toshiro and any other shinigami look just like normal people and can be seen, however, to switch to their shinigami form, they must un-sheath their sword, which **cannot **be seen, however, once they are in their shinigami form, they can once again be seen, but they have all their kickass powers. the exocists will be another people who believe that they should kill demons and hollows etc their way (sorta like the quincy) by exorcisms, but they also have the unique ability to use some demons as familiars. at the school the exorcists will learn how to kill hollows. demons are other more powerful spirits that shinigami must kill, but as we can see, not all are bad ;) THATS IT! sorry for all that writing up there . just in case anyone got a little confuzed. anyway hope you guys who are reading (if any) enjoy this, and if you think it sorta sucks, then im sorry, i had work to do, and could only start it at 1am and just finished at 2:41 ^^

anyways... **ONWARDS! :3**

* * *

><p>Toshiro lost himself to those eyes, not noticing how much time had passed. Those pure-blue eyes belonged to a teen that had dark eyebrows, dark blue-tinted hair, a cute button nose, and a mouth which seemed used to smirking, but which was currently filled with teeth gritted together, and was it him, or did those canines seem a bit long? Wait, did he just call that kid's nose cute?! A dark blue tattered hoodie and black jeans hung from his wiry frame, while the boys face was red, tear soaked and was clearly shocked. His whole body leaned onto a sword, as if it was his only lifeline.<p>

Those eyes widened.

"Hey kid" the teen said. "You need to get out of here quick, before something happens!" those eyes shifting nervously around the whole time.

Toshiro snapped out of his daze. "Did you just say _kid_?"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, his voice raw.

Toshiro was about to teach this kid exactly how old he was and the various torture methods he knew, when the sound of car tires squealing to a halt outside the building reached his ears.

The boys eyes widened even further "go! Before they think you are the one who did this!"

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Tsch. What an annoying kid. What would soul society make of this? And more to the point, what exactly _was_ this? Toshiro examined the room slowly, taking note of the piles of rubble, the smoking corpse of a man, and traces of different reiatsu all over the place. He turned back to the boy "what happened her-"

The snowy-haired captain suddenly heard slow, distinct footsteps behind him, and he turned to face the intruder. The man was wearing a disgusting combination of white and pink, complete with top hat, neck scarf, and what Toshiro could best describe as a 'pimp cane'. He took an instant dislike to the man.

The man's eyes focussed on him and narrowed. "What" he said as one eyebrow was delicately raised. "Are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Toshiro glared right back "none of your business, now I suggest you tell me what's going on, or there will be more trouble"<p>

The man grew more suspicious "does that mean that you were the cause of this 'trouble' as well?" indicating the scene around them.

The captain glared harder, hoping he would get lucky and stare the man to death "of course not you moron, now tell me what's happening here!"

The man's expression grew suddenly much more serious "then why do you have a strange aura around you, boy? Do you expect me to believe that it is simple coincidence that you are here?"

Toshiro couldn't tell this man about soul society, or that he was a shinigami. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man drew a sword from his cane and sighed. "Very well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I simply cannot let you leave this place"

Toshiro was pretty confident that he could win any sword fight, but before he even had a chance to un-sheath his sword, that man sped towards him with a speed he had never seen, or even heard of! His eyes widened in realisation when the clash of metal suddenly stopped the man's sword mere millimetres from his neck. The immense reiatsu from before was almost forcing him to his knees, and he felt a blazing heat next to him.

* * *

><p>"Stop" growled a voice.<p>

The snowy-haired captain glanced to his right, not daring to move an inch, when he saw the boy from before. Except he was completely different! His eyes were somehow an even deeper blue, blue flames blazed all over has body, originating from two flames on his head, giving him a demonic appearance. His ears were longer and pointed, his canines were elongated and everything about him seemed wilder.

"It wasn't him" said the boy, staring right at the man.

The man's eyes narrowed once more "Rin, are you sur-"

"Yes"

"Very well" immediately the man sheathed his sword, stood back, and then did something that completely took Toshiro back. The man had suddenly produced a sickeningly white and pink table, picked a pile of candy from it, and abruptly made a gesture for it to disappear again. He handed the sweets to Toshiro and started spouting some nonsense about apologies and misunderstandings and school and-WAIT WHAT?!

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, but my name is Mephisto Pheles, and I'm a headmaster of a school. Rin's father (he gestured to the boy, who has by now also put his sword away and sat down in a gloomy corner of the trashed church, silently brooding, and was is his imagination, or was Toshiro seeing a tail coming from the boy?) told me that were something to happen to him, I should take care of his son, and so Rin, here, will have to come and learn at my school so I can keep an eye on him while doing my job" He explained.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "and this relates to me how?"

"Well..." Mephisto started "now that you've seen this much, you will have to come with me too"

"I'm sorry that's just not pos-"

"It's happening" said Mephisto with certainty "besides, you guys look roughly the same age, so you can just go to his classes. Although... you do maybe look a little too young..."

"_WHAT _DID YOU JUST S-"

"Great! it's sorted then!" Mephisto replied happily "outside in ten minutes please!" he smirked, neatly swiveled on his heel exactly 180° and exited.

Toshiro was pissed. He was tired of being called a kid, had walked into something completely inadvertently, had nearly been killed, and was now being forced to go somewhere with some kid he didn't even know! (Ok, fine, he did say his life, but people do that all the time right?) And the worst of it was that he was sure that Mephisto wouldn't let him go, and he couldn't force his way out of it, so, for the time being, it looked like he was stuck with this kid.

The snowy-haired captain turned to the teen sitting in the corner. Those eyes once again looked back at him, and, for a second, his breath was taken away. He broke the eye contact with a cough and a slight blush that he hoped the other wouldn't notice. "Well, seeing as it looks like I'm going to be stuck with you for a while, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya"

The other boy glared at him "Rin Okumura, and don't blame me, I told you to leave, idiot." With that, the boy silently stood up and left the building.

Toshiro, meanwhile, simply stood there with fists clenched, seething in anger. Not only had he been called a kid, but an idiot too?! That boy was gonna pay. Silently, the snowy-haired captain followed the dark teen out, though, quite where he was going, he didn't really know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, got lots of studying to do, so couldnt upload for a bit, but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Rin looked at the kid sitting across from him. He had white hair which stuck up all over the place, but somehow worked, a small nose and thin lips which seemed accustomed to a sly grin, though all Rin had seen him do was frown. He was wearing a hoodie, these jeans which Rin swore couldn't be held up by natural means, and some battered converse. Rin's eyes returned to Toshiro's and his heart skipped a beat, though he didn't quite understand why.<p>

Rin cleared his throat, a slight blush on his cheeks "so uhh... Toshiro was it?"

Rin thought he saw an eyebrow twitch, but he wasn't sure "it's Hitsugaya to you" the teen across from him glared.

Rin smirked "I like Toshiro. Let's go with that"

Definitely an eyebrow twitch "how about I go and rip your b-"

"Okay everyone! We've arrived!" Mephisto burst in.

Rin smirked once again at the snowy-haired boy facing him and made to reply when Mephisto ruined the moment and threw some clothes at both of them.

"here, it's your school uniform, change into it now" Toshiro made to reply when Mephisto shot him a look that would scare the daylight from most people "right" the snowy captain eventually said.

They both picked up the clothes and made to start changing when they noticed something. They were both still there.

"leave" Toshiro said with authority.

"WHAT?! You leave, you're the younger one, baka!" Rin replied confidently.

Mephisto waited outside distantly hearing the sounds of possible strangulation, cannon fire and wait... was that the sounds of a sponge hammer softly thudding a skull?! He scowled. His car better be okay after this.

Both boys eventually emerged wearing their uniforms, though both wore them like they were rags, shirts un-tucked, rips already in both pairs of jeans, and somehow the laces on that white kids shoes looked singed. Both boys were glaring at each other, but, strangely, both boys seemed to sport a slight blush. Mephisto raised an eyebrow he could have fun with this pair.

"both of you head over to that building there and explore the school, make sure you know where everything is, I'll pick you up at some point later to take you to your dorm, and to show you the other classes you'll be attending. Eins zwei drei!"

Both boys stared at the cloud of pink dust and decided it was rather unimpressive.

Rin turned to his snowy-haired companion "oi, Toshiro, let's just get this over with" and turned around to make his way into the school.

By the time Toshiro turned around to make a retort, Rin was halfway there "hey! HEY! Wait up, you pea brain!" he shouted, running after him.

Rin stiffened "WHAT was that, Shorty?!" he shouted back.

"Idiot"

"Small fry"

"Shit-for-brains"

"Retard"

"Rem"

"That's the same thing, idiot!"

"shut it, Palestinian"

"cram is, philistine!"

Mephisto watched them go, arguing the whole way. Yes, he thought, this will be very interesting.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was confused. He and Rin had gone through all the rooms and sections of the school, and though the Snowy-haired captain found the dark haired teen irritating, he couldn't stop glancing at him, or catching those eyes. When they were walking through the halls, and Rin was gawping at everything like an idiot, while everyone around him whispered about him being in the wrong place and obviously too poor to afford education here, all Toshiro could think about was how it was cute that the dark-haired teen found everything so fascinating. Once again, he couldn't stop a slight blush from dusting his cheeks. Toshiro inwardly scowled, how was this boy doing this to him?<p>

By now both Rin and Toshiro had run out of things to argue about, and were both just walking back from the school with their hands in their pockets and ties loosened.

Suddenly a huge pink car rounded the corner and seemed to be heading straight for them! Naturally, the snowy-haired captain gracefully sidestepped. Hearing a slight 'thud', Toshiro turned to his left. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Rin wasn't quite as graceful, judging from the angle that his face digging into the floor with.

"Greetings gentlemen! I trust you found my school to be top quality yes?"

"well actually-"

"Great! Now, onto further matters." The pink-clad man handed them both some strange looking keys. "Here is a key for both of you. Insert these into any door, and they will take you to a set of classrooms for your cram school. Make sure to only enter classroom 1106, since that is your class."

Both Toshiro and Rin had their mouths wide open in shock "what?"

Mephisto turned to leave, but then turned back quickly "oh, by the way, since you will be attending classes to become exorcists, you will stay in one of the old dorms by your selves, and you will both be staying in one room" he winked "well, see ya"

Once again, both teens simply stared at the disappearing pink car "WHAT?!"

Then they both came to the same conclusion. Bright teal eyes stared into dark blue, and both teens blushed while glaring at each other. "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry guys, i know its a bit short, but i thought it was just such a good ending ;) <strong>

**i'll try to upload the next chapter asap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**whelp, next chapter is here! hope it isn't too bad!**

**thanks for those reviews guys! (and keep telling me if there are any hidden references in my work?) :P**

**keep 'em coming, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Our Snowy-haired captain sat in the farthest, darkest corner of the classroom he could find, staring at his 'classmates'. There were a pair of weird looking girls at the front left part of the classroom (seriously, what was with those eyebrows?!), two kids who didn't seem to be doing much with their lives and a group of three boys who seemed to be good friends, though the one with all the piercings and the blond stripe looked like a bit of an idiot.<p>

Suddenly the classroom door crashed open, straining the hinges and seemingly shaking the whole classroom. Toshiro didn't know how there weren't cracks in the wall!

Well, he thought, speaking of idiots...

Rin stood in the doorway with all his scruffy glory in tow, complete with loose tie, undone shoe laces, mussed hair and half lidded eyes. He straightened and declared "I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you" though he didn't exactly look it. his eyes shifted until he spotted Toshiro, his eyes seeming to light up. The dark haired teen sat down in a huff.

"Oi, Toshiro, why didn't you wake me?!" he asked angrily

"It's Hitsugaya, idiot. The snowy-haired teen would never admit it, but when Rin said his name, it somehow seemed more acceptable. A blush crept up on his face.

"Answer the question!" Rin glared.

"Hmmm..." Toshiro smirked. "Maybe you were just too cute to wake up..." (It didn't matter if he told the truth as long as Rin thought it was a joke, right?)

This time it was the dark haired teens turn to blush, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the pair.

Toshiro cleared his throat "besides" he said, casually waving a hand at Rin's lower half. "What happened to the tail?"

Rin's blush deepened. He still remembered that...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK/**

"Here are your keys, and this is your room" Mephisto said. "have fun" he winked and disappeared in a puff of pink-white smoke.

After exploring their new home and placing belongings where they wanted, the two teens found themselves lying on their beds, at opposite ends of the room. Toshiro glanced sideways at the dark haired teen. He had his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, with a small sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, Rin?" the dark haired teen turned his head to look into those blue-green eyes. "Yeah?"

"Well... I know that I'm here 'cause I've 'seen too much" Toshiro wiggled his fingers in the 'quote mark' gesture "but, what exactly is it that I saw?" the snowy-haired teens eyes were curious, but at the same time worrying that maybe it wasn't something Rin would want to answer,

Rin stared into those eyes for a long time, and Toshiro didn't think he would answer, but eventually the dark haired teen spoke.

"I'm a demon." He said quietly, looking away "the son of Satan, if you want specifics" he spat out the name. Toshiro was speechless. These were the things he was tasked by soul society to kill, but somehow he could never consider the teen in front of him a threat.

Rin continued "it gives me the power of Satan's flames and strength, I heal very quickly, and I have fangs, pointy ears and a tail" with each word, the dark haired teens spirit seemed to grow smaller "I just wanted to be normal..." he finished, barely audible, his voice on the edge of breaking.

Toshiro couldn't bear to see the dark haired teen so close to tears, though he didn't want to think about what such feelings meant, however, he couldn't get over the amusing nature of the situation. The snowy-haired teen started laughing, and was soon rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

Rin's eyes widened.

Toshiro's gasps for air slowed enough for him to try to converse with another human being if he really tried.

"Me too" he said, his eyes full of mirth "Me too..." Rin looked confused "I don't understand..."

"Well I guess Mephisto didn't tell you, since I'm sure he already knows, but I'm a shinigami" Toshiro said.

Rin's eyes widened "you mean like-"

"Yes" Toshiro said "I'm like an exorcist, though we work differently"

Rin's expression grew even darker. "Do you hate me as well?" he was tensed up, as if preparing for the worst.

The snowy-haired captain smirked "well... you did call me short..."

Rin's eyes met Toshiro's, widening "you don't hate me? But I'm what you're meant to kill..."

The snowy-haired captain smiled at the memory "I have a friend that taught me that you can't help what you are, it's what you do that counts"

Rin's face slowly turned from an expression of shock, to one of joy, though he was still speechless

"Besides" Toshiro said "personally, I think the ears and fangs look cool"

Rin blushed "really?" he said, now grinning.

"Hey" Toshiro looked up, curious "can I touch your tail?"

Rin, now sitting up and looking positively beet-red now, scratched the back of his head. "U..Uh..."

Toshiro smiled apologetically, now blushing as well. "Sorry, it's just that I've never really seen one on a person..."

"U..Uh...sure?" Rin said nervously

As Toshiro moved himself to sit on Rin's bed next to him, Rin's tail popped out next to him, the fluffy tip swaying from side to side. It looked so soft, Toshiro thought. He reached out and gently stroked it. Toshiro gasped, it was even softer and fluffier then it looked! After a few seconds of gently stroking Rin's tail, Toshiro heard a muffled moan and looked up at the dark-haired teen at surprise. His eyes were closed, cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly parted, he let out another moan as Toshiro watched. Now it was the snowy-haired teen's turn to turn bright red. Before Toshiro could do anything, Rin opened his eyes and stared right into those wide teal eyes. Neither teen spoke, it was as if time froze. Toshiro needed to think of something quick, before this could go any further. Toshiro quickly yanked on Rin's tail, and instantly, all other things were forgotten.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Rin yanked his bruised tail out of the reach of the snowy-haired teen.

"Cheering you up" Toshiro replied nonchalantly

"IDIOT"

"Weirdo"

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

* * *

><p>Rin glared "I learned my lesson".<p>

Toshiro laughed, it was a joyful sound, and soon both teens were laughing along together.

Rin stared into Toshiro's eyes. He didn't know what would happen in the next few months, but with the snowy-haired shinigami with him, at least he knew things wouldn't get dull anytime soon.

In fact, he would bet they would get a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>hopefully the next chapter will be up by tuesday night, but i cant guarantee! D: sowwie! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, peeps!**

**see if you can spot the intended reference this time? ^^**

**thanks again for the reviews and keep em comin! **

**enjoy! (i hope :o )**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks now, and Toshiro now knew a few very crucial things about Rin Okumura. He knew that he was a complete slacker, utterly reckless, unbearably cute, hilarious and could cook like a pro. The snowy-haired captain couldn't help noticing how cute the Dark-haired teen was. Toshiro scowled. He just didn't know why he had these feelings, or even exactly what they were, or rather, didn't want to know. His idiot finally came into the room. Toshiro's scowl deepened. 'Since when did I think of Rin as mine?' he thought.<p>

After asking Rin if he knew how to use his sword and receiving the reply "stick 'em with the pointy end" Toshiro offered to teach him how to use it properly.

Even though Rin had come, he still looked sceptical "look, when I release this sword, I'm gonna get seriously powerful. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Toshiro smirked. He was sure he could handle someone as inexperienced as Rin, even if he did have a ridiculous amount of power. "I'm a captain of the 13 protection squads of soul society; I think I can handle a Runt who decided to play with fire"

Rin grinned. "You're on!"

* * *

><p>Without any further ado, Rin unwrapped his sword and slowly drew it in front of him. As he slowly unsheathed it, Toshiro was speechless. A blue flame surrounded the dark-haired teen in front of him, his tail whipped around him. The flames originated from two bright blue flames on top of his head, dazzling the captain with their brightness. Rin's eyes became wild, showing all the possible shades of blue, his ears became long and even more pointed, and his canines became longer, sharper. Toshiro could only stare at the being in front of him, captivated by those eyes; his heart felt like it skipped a beat. After all the destruction he had heard about those flames, he didn't think they could be anything so beautiful.<p>

Rin, of course, seemed oblivious, and a sly grin came to his lips "Ready?"

Toshiro shook himself out of his daze. He needed to concentrate. "anytime"

Rin suddenly disappeared. The snowy-haired captains eyes widened, and he brought his sword around to the side to block, just in time, though Toshiro still couldn't stop the power of the blow and flew back into a wall with a grunt. Crap. Toshiro had really underestimated Rin's power. It was possible he would have to use his bankai at this rate!

As soon as he stood up, Toshiro raised his sword just in time to block Rin's follow-up attack, but his arm was starting to buckle under the strain of Rin's power. Toshiro couldn't believe it had come to this already. He managed to push Rin away and levelled his sword in front of him "BAN-"

Just as ice started creeping up the captain's sword, Rin suddenly moved with the same unreal speed as Mephisto had when they met, and with a roar, Rin swept his sword up, and smashed Hyorinmaru out of Toshiro's grasp, his flames melting the ice on the blade.

* * *

><p>Toshiro had never experienced such power! His eyes were wider than ever before, and he stared into Rin's wild blue eyes with awe. They were now unbearably close, and Rin's sword was against the snowy-haired captain's neck. Toshiro's breath caught. He lost himself to those wild-blue eyes, staring into them, and they stared right back. Suddenly Rin grew slightly flushed, but before he could move, Toshiro felt soft, comforting warmth growing from his feet and slowly rising. Rin's eyes widened in fear.<p>

"Quick! Get away from me!" Rin was truly starting to panic. "Please" he said quietly, looking away "just run from me, before I hurt you too"

Toshiro looked at himself. Blue flames were surrounding him, and he suddenly knew why Rin was so worried. Grabbing him by shoulder, he pulled the dark haired teen in, until their foreheads were touching, their breaths mingling hotly with one another. Rin's breath caught "wha-"

"shh" Toshiro said, staring into those wild eyes "I'm not afraid. I trust you"

Rin's eyes widened "but don't they hurt you?"

Toshiro's eyes were filled with mirth "of course not, baka, they're your flames, and if you don't want to hurt me, they won't hurt me either" at least, that's what the snowy-haired captain guessed was the reason... "Actually, they feel pretty nice" he finished, grinning.

Rin was grinning now too and stared right back into those teal eyes "thank you, Toshiro" he said, and hugged the smaller teen, their warmth mixing, along with their flames.

Toshiro's heart was pounding "anytime" he breathed into the dark-haired teen's sensitive ear.

Rin shivered, though how that was possible with blue flames surrounding both of them, Toshiro didn't know.

Rin separated himself from his snowy-haired companion, maybe a second or two later then necessary, but Toshiro didn't notice. As Rin returned his sword to its sheath, he turned back to the smaller teen.

"Sorry 'bout beating you..." he said, smirking.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "you still no nothing about how to actually use a sword" he said, annoyed "but I guess if you're gonna learn, maybe we should practise with our swords sheathed?" his eyes looking up at the dark-haired teen hopefully.

Rin's smirk grew. "You wish, Shorty"

Toshiro's head banged against the wall as he let out a groan. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all?

* * *

><p><strong>i'll try to upload next chapter asap but bear with me .<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! D:**

**had so much work to do, i didnt have time, but i thought i would make it up to you by showing you this cute couples first kiss 3**

**anyways, hope you enjoy it, and thanks for those reviews guys, theyre really great to keep me going!**

* * *

><p>The weather was unbelievably hot, and our snowy-haired captain was just on his way back from doing some shopping. As he walked, he juggled thoughts through his head, and although he found little topics to distract him, his thoughts always returned to his dark-haired roommate. Rin had been acting a little strange lately. More and more often he could be found curled up on his bed, feeling extremely hot. Toshiro also didn't give much thought to his flames now either. Whenever Toshiro was in the same area or room as the dark-haired teen, blue flames would cover him. Toshiro had gotten used to it and actually loved the feeling of warmth and comfort that the flames gave. The snowy-haired captain put these thoughts to the back of his mind as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened their front door. As he was putting the ice tea in the fridge, he heard a thump from upstairs. He sighed. Toshiro finished putting his other purchases in the fridge and headed upstairs to see what had happened.<p>

He opened their room to find Rin on the floor, surrounded by blue flames, missing his shirt and sweating profusely. Toshiro could see Rin gritting his teeth, though he barely looked conscious, those beautiful wild eyes were unfocussed.

"Rin, what's wrong?!" Toshiro said loudly, though Rin either didn't hear or just ignored him. The Snowy-haired teen was starting to sport a blush now.

Toshiro picked Rin up by the waist (totally not thinking about the hot, sweaty body under his hands) and headed to Rin's bed.

It was only now that the snowy-haired teen noticed that his body was once again covered in Rin's blue flames. He scowled.

"here, fur-ball, you owe me" and with that, Toshiro unceremoniously dumped Rin onto his bed, only, Rin's hands kept hold of his shirt and pulled him down too. Toshiro let out a very manly squeak as he was pulled down closer to the dark haired teen below him.

Before Toshiro knew what was happening, Rin's arms snuck around his waist and pulled him closer. His blush deepened. He could feel Rin's body heat against his back.

"HEY! What are you trying to pull you-" Toshiro gasped. The flames around him suddenly increased in warmth and Toshiro felt like he could just melt into it, and with a sigh, his body relaxed against the dark-haired teens.

Rin's nose was buried in Toshiro's snowy hair, inhaling his scent.

Toshiro's eyes began to droop with the hazy warmth of the flames, and with a long sigh, the two teens fell asleep together, their flames dancing across the room.

* * *

><p>Rin woke to a feeling of soft warmth and comfort surrounding him and something just that much warmer against his chest and skin. He pulled that warmth into him and let out a sigh of contentment. The second thing he noticed was the cool minty smell filling his senses, and he opened his eyes. Rin remained still from shock as he studied the teen before him. Closed eyes with long lashes, cute button nose, lips pulled into a genuine smile and a dusting of pink on his cheeks. Toshiro's hair was mussed and tangled but Rin just thought that made him look even better.<p>

A blush soon came to Rin's face too at the realisation that, not only was his snowy-haired teen this close, but said teens hands were against his chest, and Rin himself was hugging Toshiro's waist.

Despite the weirdness of the situation, Rin couldn't bring himself to move. Toshiro looked too good, and it felt as if their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. The last thing that Rin noticed was that he was no longer feeling overheated, and his room no longer felt stuffy.

Rin looked back at his snowy-haired teen's face as Toshiro's body pressed more heavily against his and let out a groan that gave Rin a warm feeling in his belly, and maybe something a bit lower as well. Rin had to hold back a moan of his own.

The snowy-haired teens eyes opened, and his breath caught as wild-blue eyes stared back, pupils dilating.

"mornin' shiro" Rin didn't know how, but he seemed to purr, rather than simply speak.

Toshiro couldn't suppress a shiver down his spine as Rin said those words "m-morning Rin" he said quietly

"You know that you're insanely cute when you sleep, right?" Rin continued to purr.

Toshiro didn't know why, but something in him just melted at that purr. He should be denying it. He should be running out of the door. He should do something, but he just couldn't. The eyes before him had captured him, he didn't know how or why, but they had, and now there was no going back.

"I'm not the only one" he replied, and as Rin's eyes widened in shock, Toshiro pressed his lips against the dark-haired teens'.

Blue flames ignited around the teens once again, but this served only to heighten the warmth and emotions within them. Rin couldn't believe it; fire was running through his blood in frenzy and he was too shocked to kiss the white-haired teen back. Toshiro's cool lips slowly detached from Rin's flaming hot ones. Rin hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was greeted with a flushed Toshiro staring at him. Then the snowy-haired teen started stammering.

"I-I'm so s-sorry I don't even know w-why I did that seriously I'm really sor-"

Rin put his finger over the smaller teen's lips and growled.

And after what seemed like hours of silence, Toshiro heard the most unexpected thing.

"mine" Rin growled, low in his throat.

Toshiro stared "wha-"

"you're beautiful" Rin's face was almost touching the smaller teens, the scent of cool mint Making the Demon even more exited "and you're mine." And with that, Rin's hands swept up into Toshiro's hair and closed the remaining distance.

Their lips collided together, moving together in frenzy, as if they were both gasping for that last breath of air. As Toshiro's hands wrapped around Rin's neck, drawing those hot lips closer, Rin's arms wrapped around the other teens waist, and twisted them both so that Rin was leaning on his elbows over Toshiro, while they kissed deeper, searching for more of the others' intoxicating flavour. Toshiro grabbed Rin and brought their bodies together, blue flames raging all around them, stoking their emotions with more heat.

Toshiro whimpered as Rin's sharp teeth bit onto his sensitive bottom lip, and lightly pulled. Rin took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the white-haired teen's mouth, causing another moan of pleasure. Rin moaned as well, when Toshiro ran his fingers up Rin's well defined chest, causing sparks of pleasure wherever he touched.

Both teens were becoming light headed as their bodies rubbed together in the most erotic, sensual way, tongues moving together, both teens swallowing each others' moans. Finally, Toshiro withdrew from the kiss, face flushed and panting heavily. Rin was in a similar state.

Toshiro looked around, and saw that quite a few things had caught fire, or were singed. He turned back to the dark haired teen above him.

"Maybe we should clean up or something?" he suggested, still shaking, the fire still pumping through his veins.

Rin grinned a predatory grin, and was it him or did those canines look even longer?! Rin's grin widened, and leant down towards the smaller teen again, eyes on those cool, addictive lips "shut it, snowflake" he said, and, as he closed the distance, Toshiro couldn't help but produce a grin of his own as he rose up to meet those fiery lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay for my first time writing any 'intimate' scenes, but anyways, ill try to upload the next chapter asap. see you guys soon! :DD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo Sorry people! **

**had a HUGE amount of work to do and was away all of half term, but im hoping i will be able to post **

**regularly again and keep bringing out new chapters (but no promises unfortunately) :L **

**anyway i hope this is enjoyable, see you guys soon!**

* * *

><p>Toshiro moaned as his toes curled up in pleasure caused by Rin sinking his fangs into his neck, and then licking and suckling, the demonic properties healing the wound in seconds, Toshiro shifted himself by his elbows, and groaned in pleasure when their clothed erections brushed, causing blissful friction. Toshiro looked up at Rin, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, as Rin once more ground down... "ngh.. m-more...fa-aaahhh-aster" he groaned, and Rin's lips once again attached themselves and began to suck-"WAKE UP SNOWFLAKE"!<p>

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and focused on a rather flushed Rin above him who had a scowl on his face

"c'mon sleepyhead, we're going for a hike, remember?" and with that, he turned and left the room.

Toshiro rubbed his eyes in confusion, surely that couldn't have been a dream?! But it had seemed so real... and then the snowy-haired teen noticed why Rin had been a bit flushed... there was a rather large tent in his sheets... Toshiro cursed, what was this teen doing to him? Sighing, he realised that he would also go have to deal with his 'problem' before Rin saw him...

* * *

><p>Rin had come back into their room to find his snowy-haired teen moaning in a way that sent heat lower than usual, and sporting an erection under his sheets. It was all he could do to suppress a groan of his own at the sight, and quickly woke him up by shouting as loud as he could, and scampering out of the room as soon as possible.<p>

Now, downstairs in the kitchen, Rin heard the door of their room open and close, and was about to get up to leave, but then Toshiro shouted down "hey, I just need to go to the toilet before we go alright?"

Rin shrugged to himself "sure!" he called back

/10 MINUTES LATER/

Rin still sat on his chair and was getting seriously pissed now. Obviously something else was going on with his snowy-haired teen, and he was gonna find out what. Creeping upstairs, keeping incredibly quiet (another bonus of his demonic powers) he approached the toilet door, which was left slightly ajar, and stopped when he once more heard that sinful moaning.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was ashamed. Ashamed that he should have such thoughts about his good friend, ashamed that he was keeping said friend waiting while he was trying to get off, and ashamed that he was acting on such thoughts. However, he was also horny, stroking himself while thinking of the dark haired teen downstairs. He bit back another moan. Although he'd thought it wouldn't take too long, something was holding him back from his release, and the-now very flushed- snowy-haired teen, couldn't figure out what it was.<p>

Just as he was really getting frustrated, Toshiro gasped as a much warmer, larger hand wrapped itself around his dripping erection and started stroking at a teasingly slow pace, while a warm fuzzy feeling spread around the snowy-haired teens balls, stroking and caressing , making his knees buckle at the achingly slow waves of pleasure. Fire erupted across his abdomen as another large warm hand wrapped around his waist and gently pressed him into greater warmth. As all-too-familiar lips pressed themselves onto his neck, Toshiro gasped, noticing bright blue flames all around him. A bulge pressed into his backside and he heard an animalistic growl so low, and so close to his ear that his cock grew so hard it hurt. Toshiro bit his lip and groaned, absorbed in the pleasure and warmth all around him. Suddenly, the hand around his cock sped up, thumb brushing the top on each stroke, and that fuzzy warmth around his balls tightened. Gods, Toshiro thought, he was so close.

"Faster" he commanded "more" he practically groaned out as the hand obeyed. So, so close now... once more, there was an animalistic growl next to his ear as the warmth all around him suddenly spiked, and Toshiro screamed Rin's name as he came all over the tiled walls and the hand holding him as he felt two points of sudden pain and pleasure on his neck as Rin's fangs sunk in. Toshiro sank to the floor, the hands around him helping him down softly, overwhelmed by pleasure. Just before the darkness around him close in, he looked behind him, but all he saw was a fuzzy tail whipping around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up with a feeling of déjàvu and looked around the room not seeing Rin. He sighed to himself. Must have been another dream, but it really did seem real this time... as he turned his neck left and right stretching out before he woke up, pain bloomed on the right side of his neck. Frowning, he felt around the area with his hand and came to what felt like two small holes on his neck. Toshiro's eyes widened so much it was almost unreal; he quickly grabbed his jeans and shirt, putting them on as he rushed out the door<p>

"RIIIINNNN!"

Meanwhile on the roof of the building, a certain dark haired teen slept peacefully, with a smug smirk pulling on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! bet ya didnt see that comin, did ya? xDD <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, just had too much work to do another chapter**

**but i managed to scrape enough time in the last few hours.**

**hope you enjoy, and thanks for your constant support and reviews guys, especially Vanitas-of-Darkness :D (hope i remembered your name right ;)**

**anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter **

* * *

><p>It had been 2 days. For 2 whole days Toshiro had managed to avoid Rin. He had to... Every time the dark haired teen was near, Toshiro felt stiflingly hot, started sweating, and he couldn't think properly, while more heat pooled lower down. Apart from the fact that avoiding Rin was upsetting them both, Toshiro's body heat was slowly rising anyway, even if Rin wasn't near. He needed to find out what was going on! This was why our snowy-haired captain was waiting outside Mephisto's office, and had been now for half an hour, although it felt like years for Toshiro. Finally the pink and white door opened to reveal the man, with his sickeningly happy attitude in tow. Toshiro wasn't in the mood.<p>

"Heya, what's the problem To-"

Toshiro grabbed Mephisto by the collar, threw him back into his office and closed the door behind him "don't. I'm not in the mood." He said, glaring at the pink and white clad man.

Mephisto laughed nervously "w-well then, what can I do for you, _captain_" he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Toshiro blushed. Now that he was here, he was still reluctant to tell anyone what was happening, but he couldn't go on like this forever! "well..." he started "every time I'm near Rin, I start heating up, sweating and I can't think clearly, and lately, it's even started when I'm not around Rin" he finished.

Mephisto frowned, only now noticing that Toshiro was sweating profusely, flushed, and breathing heavily. "But I don't understand..." he muttered under his breath "that should only happen if-" his eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Has Rin marked you anywhere? Maybe a scratch, a claw mark, a bite? Something that should have healed by now..."

The snowy-haired teen's eyes widened; only now feeling that his hand was holding his neck, unconsciously covering the bite mark Rin gave him. He thought about it, maybe those marks should have healed by now?

"Yes! I can see it in your reaction! Where? Show me!" Mephisto practically yelled at him.

Toshiro hesitantly removed his sweaty palm from his neck, showing the marks, although he hadn't seen them properly himself yet, not having looked at it in the mirror...

Mephisto pounced on the unsuspecting teen, pinning him to the floor at the bite mark closely.

* * *

><p>He drew in a shocked gasp.<p>

"What is it?!" Toshiro asked in desperation.

"t-this is what we demons call a 'Soul Mark', I haven't seen one in hundreds of years..."

Toshiro's eyes widened "b-but what does that mean, and why is it causing these reactions?!" he was growing more panicked by the second.

Mephisto looked at him hard. "It means that you are now Rin's and he is yours." Toshiro's shocked face now looked confused as well. Mephisto tried to explain better "all demons only have one mate, one person that they love, and that person is predetermined, but we don't know who it is, and with six billion people on the earth, most never find that person. But it looks like Rin found his" he said, pointedly "the fact the Rin is half human probably made him a special case, you see, usually, when or more accurately, if a demon finds his mate, he will be taken over by his soul energy, and immediately put a Soul Mark on him or her. This means that the mate is now the demons forever and can never love anyone else, and the same goes for the demon. It also strengthens both parties' powers by sharing them, and also enables the demon to hear your thoughts. Essentially, at the most basic level, your souls intertwine."

Toshiro was at a loss for words; trying to put together all the information he was given. "b-but that means that this whole time, Rin's known what I've been thinking! And this still doesn't clarify the issue of my illness!"

Mephisto sighed "you're experiencing these feeling because you are not close enough to him. Your temperature and the other things you've been describing will go when you share your feelings with him, because what's causing these things is the feelings between you, since the soul connection between the two of you enhances any feelings you have" he finished, with a wink "especially _romantic_ ones, hmm?"

Toshiro could feel his body temperature rising little by little even more. He could process the rest of the information later, all he needed to do now was get rid of this unbearable heat! "Thanks, bye!" he said, turning around and launching out of the office.

Mephisto stared after him, a bit out of breath after all that explaining "sure..."

* * *

><p>Toshiro was almost back home. Hmm, he thought, he was already calling this place home. He needed to talk to Rin, god knows they at least have two days worth of arguing to catch up on... hell, maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all.<p>

As Toshiro reached the building, he smashed the door open.

"RIINNN!" he shouted,

But before he could get any further, a finger was placed on his lips, and slowly brought him to look at those pure blue eyes again.

"it's ok" Rin said "we can talk later, but for now, I think we both need this" and as he finished, he gently pressed his lips against Toshiro's.

Toshiro's reaction went from initial shock and anger to bliss, as his temperature lowered, and he felt those soft lips against his, it felt like a cool breeze just passed through the whole hallway, and at that moment, Toshiro felt perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hi guys, for those of you who follow this story, I'm sorry but on top of struggling for time to write, now that I do finally have some, I went to write some more on this fic, and I encountered a huge wall of annoying-ness called writers block -_- don't worry, i am definitely continuing this fic, but it may be a short while until i've got back my ideas of where its headed, and when i return to it, i will also have a read through and hopefully improve previous chapters, some of which were hugely rushed... anyway, because of this, I'm going to start on another project that i have had in my mind for a while, which is a Haikyuu! fic, so if you're interested, look out for that in the near future! lastly, I will be doing a few fics on Soul Eater at some point way off, one of which will be a crossover of Soul Eater and Noragami, mainly involving Soul and Sekki (Yukine). tell me what you think if you want, and i'll hopefully be back writing this fic full force ASAP. Thanks for the support and reviews so far, and if you read any of my future fics, i hope you enjoy them as well! Best of luck to all you guys out There!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS!**  
><strong>After what feels like 100000 years, I finally have a bit of time to write again,<strong>  
><strong>so, as usual, I can't promise regular updates, but hopefully I can get a chapter out every few weeks in my spare time<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

"normal speech" **~in Rin and Toshiro's mind~ **thought i should make it a bit clearer so thats gonna be the way i show convo's from now on

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up wrapped in the warmth that was Rin Okumura. He didn't feel uncomfortable or sweaty though, it was a nice heat, one that he had learned to associate with his dark haired teen.<br>He leaned forward and kissed Rin softly "Get up furball, we gotta get to our class" he got a long groan in reply, one that was both cute, and unbearably arousing.  
>Toshiro promptly shoved Rin with enough force to crash him into the opposite wall to stop things from developing any further, they couldn't afford to be late again.<p>

"OWWW! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY TIME?! MOST PEOPLE WOULD DIE FROM THAT YOU KNOW?!"

**~stop whining, that hardly even scratched you, get over it, in fact, you probably got turned on by it knowing you ...~** Toshiro frowned. Talking to Rin in his head still felt weird, but kinda cool. Also, although they hadn't "gone all the way" yet, apparently, demons' libidos were no laughing matter, they ended up doing _something_ at least twice a day... Not that the snowy-haired teen complained or anything...  
>"Fine, fine, gees... and, just for future reference, that is something I will never be turned on by, even if its done by you, being shoved into a wall is not sexy. <em>At all<em>. **_ever_**."  
>From there the normal routine of having breakfast, brushing teeth, and the usual ice cream competition (this was a competition the teens developed where, to see who was stronger, they would set a large dollop of ice cream onto to table top, and Rin would try to melt it, while Toshiro would try to freeze it to the table. whoever lost, had to clean up the mess, and buy next weeks load of ice cream) ensued, after which they headed into class.<br>Today was a physical lesson, where you had to run from demons which were collared in case you couldn't run or dodge fast enough. And although the two teens had never had any problems or dealings with their fellow classmates, today, both of them were getting particularly irritated by a certain person glaring at them for most of the day, and when the teacher left for no apparent reason, the tension reached boiling point.

"hey, you guys!" the kid said. They'd heard his name was Bon (who even gives themselves a nickname that bad?!) "what are you even doing here?! You both just mess around, and don't even pay any attention in class! Why don't you just drop out now and save us all the trouble of having to tolerate you here?"  
>Rin started to growl low and deep in his throat, as Toshiro put an arm on his shoulder to try and restrain him as much as possible, although he could see his fangs just barely starting to elongate and his ears start to get just a little longer and pointier.<p>

"I'm here to destroy Satan!" Rin huffed "I don't need to be able to get good grades! I'm more focussed on the practical part anyway! Some people just aren't good at studying!" Rin replied fiercely, glaring deeply into Bon's eyes, as if challenging him to say anything different.  
>Bon seemed taken aback, but quickly covered it up. One of his friends started saying "B-Bon isn't that what you w-" Bon whipped around and glared at him "SHUT UP!". Taking a breath, he turned back to Rin "fine, if you say you're more of a practical person, then prove it, stay down in that pit and avoid all the demons" he challenged.<br>"pff, no" replied Rin nonchalantly "that's just stupid"  
>Bon seemed to grow angrier and just glared harder before turning and running to the pit "Fine, back out like a coward, but I'll show I'm not afraid to do anything I ask of someone else" and he jumped down.<br>"IDIOT!" everyone yelled, even Bon's two companions.  
>As much as Toshiro looked forward to seeing that idiot being taken down a notch or two, something blurred past him into the pit. He realised it was Rin too late, and Rin was already making his way to Bon.<p>

**~You're too kind, furball~** he said **~Just make sure you don't get caught~**

**~PFFT like I could!~** Rin sent back, a huge grin on his face. Toshiro scowled. why did he like that idiot?

Bon was getting himself into some serious trouble, he was dodging one demon perfectly fine, but the other three were closing in fast! To avoid them, he ran to his right, but too late, he realised he was up against a steep wall. He was screwed. Just as he turned around to accept his fate, thinking "this... was actually a really stupid idea..." the first and closest demon pounced, it's jaw opening disgustingly wide, and although Bon didn't flinch and faced it, head held high, he was scared.  
>Just as his view was completely filled with nothing but that huge mouth, it disappeared, revealing a very angry dark-haired teen in it's place. Rin had an expression of extreme anger on his face and Bon was afraid he might actually attack him, but then Rin turned to face the other three demons. The first attacked him head on. Bon watched in wonder and awe, as Rin didn't even move from his spot, but draw his fist back.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH A DEM-"  
>Rin threw his fist forward and down, slamming it onto the demons head, and the demon was practically<em> launched into<em> the floor, bits of concrete cracking and breaking in a small radius around the now unconscious demons head. Rin then grabbed the top of a red bag on his back, and in one swipe, pulled it from his back and slammed it into a demon to his left, mid-pounce. The demon_ flew_ from Rin, and was only stopped by the wall of the pit 50 meters away, more cracks forming around that demon too. Lastly, Rin switched that bag and whatever was in it, to his left hand and just placed the palm of his right on the last demon who was right in front of him, about to close its jaws around Rin's leg. Rin closed his eyes for a few moments, and when they opened, the demon simply _walked away_.  
>Bon was speechless, awed. He had never seen such a display of<em> <strong>raw power<strong>_ in his life! Rin hadn't even moved from that spot he'd arrived at.  
>Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Rin turned back around to face Bon, anger still in his eyes, but a smug smirk of satisfaction covering his face.<br>"how's that for Practical?" he said, that smirk turning into a grin as he turned on his heel and walked away, that red bag slung over his shoulder.  
><strong>~Hey snowball, I was totally badass there, right? RIGHT?!~<strong>

Toshiro could imagine Rin's tail wagging in glee. He sighed, it would take at least a month before Rin stopped talking about this...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is ok, I barely had enough time to finish it, so I will have to read through for any mistakes later.<strong>  
><strong>sorry for taking so long and see you guys soon! :)<strong>

**so I just spent quite some time going through this chapter after it got completely spazzed out O.o also, it took so long because my mom decided she would actually touch the computer, resulting in it completely dying, hence why it's taken me so long to fix this. I'm hoping it doesn't happen again -_-**

**anyway, next chapter shouldn't be too far behind, for those of you who are actually still following this, because, if i'm honest, i wouldn't given how bad my updating has been :o ah well, see u guys soon .**


End file.
